Petit Computer Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 November 2013
11:57 11:57 11:57 11:57 ' 11:57 11:57 11:57 11:57 11:57 11:57 11:57 11:57 11:57 11:57 11:57 11:57 11:57 11:57 11:57 11:57 11:57 11:57 11:57 11:57 11:57 11:57 11:57 X3 11:57 11:57 11:57 11:57 11:57 11:58 11:58 11:58 11:58 11:58 11:58 11:58 11:58 That is fun 11:58 11:58 11:58 11:58 11:58 11:58 11:58 11:58 11:58 11:58 11:58 11:58 11:58 11:58 11:58 11:58 XD 11:58 11:58 11:58 11:58 11:58 11:58 11:58 but,we shouldnt do it 11:58 11:58 11:58 11:58 11:58 OK enough spam plz 11:58 It makes random mad 11:58 It's pretty much spam 11:58 it IS spam 11:58 I CRACKED THE BOT!!! IK WHO HE IS NOW!!!! 11:59 By cat 11:59 bye 11:59 Hey sausage, what games have you made? 12:02 Ditchenthecat has left the chat. <-- that ryhmes 12:02 Sure does :P 12:03 X3 12:03 does anybody want to ask me something random 12:03 I'm in a questiony mood 12:03 are you a dude? 12:03 do you bathe? 12:03 are you hair? 12:03 Where's waldo? 12:03 12:04 yeah 12:04 yeah 12:04 what? 12:04 What? 12:04 What are the 50 states and their capitols? 12:04 idlo 12:04 *idk 12:05 hi 12:05 hi 12:05 hi 12:05 BuGgErHAX: 12:05 hi 12:05 XD 12:05 SmokedSausage: 12:05 hi 12:05 PTC Wikia Bot: 12:05 hi 12:06 TwinArmageddonz has joined the chat. 12:06 8:05 12:06 TwinArmageddonz 12:06 hi 12:06 8:05 12:06 Sonnyb123 12:06 hi 12:06 8:05 12:06 Sparkystream 12:06 hi 12:06 BuGgErHAX: hi 12:06 SmokedSausage: hi 12:06 PTC Wikia Bot: hi 12:06 Best-conversation-ever- 12:06 what 12:06 hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi- 12:07 @LOOP:?"HI"GOTO @LOOP 12:07 12:07 12:07 12:07 12:07 12:07 12:07 12:07 12:07 12:07 12:07 12:07 12:07 12:07 12:07 12:07 12:07 12:07 12:07 12:07 12:07 12:07 12:07 12:07 12:07 12:07 12:07 12:07 12:07 syntax error 12:08 @Hai 12:08 FOR I=0TO 5STEP 0:?"HI";:NEXT 12:08 Print "Hi" 12:08 GOTO @Hai 12:09 I just had an idea for a funny program 12:10 It has an awesome title screen and awesome looking features, but when you chose one, it would print syntax error and quit :P 12:10 wanna play a funny program? 12:10 Thats what I was thinking today 12:10 That is so weird X3 12:11 make sure it says line number and beep 2 and directly after 12:12 BEEP 2:?"Syntax error (153)":END 12:13 hi 12:13 hi mr. mod 12:13 hey 12:13 X3 12:13 ok...who will be my first ban? 12:13 lol jkjkjkjkjkjk 12:13 memememememem pick me! 12:13 meh 12:14 D: 12:14 :D 12:14 omg 12:14 i got a new dog 12:14 * D: 12:14 cool 12:14 persson in mcds you should add a button that says "Enable Herobrine" and when you press it it does this: 12:14 BEEP 2:?"Syntax error (153)":END 12:14 her name is Cookie 12:15 cookie 12:15 my new dog 12:15 cute 12:15 like the dog in animal crossing 12:15 what dog? 12:15 twin 12:15 wanna play acnl together? 12:15 theres a dog in animal crossing named cookie 12:15 sure 12:15 the new dog in place of my other one that had to be put down 12:15 kkk,open ur town 12:15 cute 12:15 like the dog in animal crossing 12:15 what dog? 12:15 twin 12:15 wanna play acnl together? 12:15 theres a dog in animal crossing named cookie 12:15 sure 12:15 the new dog in place of my other one that had to be put down 12:15 kkk,open ur town 12:15 ew no open yours 12:15 no,open urs 12:15 my town hasn't been played in like 2 months 12:16 there's a bamboo forest 12:16 idc a>;3 12:16 awesome! 12:16 Ill collect some bamboo then 12:16 i planted a piece of bamboo and it spread over the entire town 12:16 u...planted bamboo? 12:16 whered u get osmehting to plant it? 12:16 a shovel? 12:17 wow 12:17 u can grow bamboo 12:17 I dont have sprouts 12:17 yeah 12:17 I knwo u use shovels >:| 12:17 tahts obvious 12:17 yeah 12:17 wait brb let me do something before i open gate 12:17 kk 12:17 im protecting my mcds page 12:17 XD 12:17 i dont like ppl editing it 12:18 *edits page* 12:18 i'm going to edit it and make no changes 12:18 hello 12:18 Hi 12:18 o_O 12:18 are you still working on pokemon ptc? 12:18 when u get admin 12:19 brb 12:19 whos making pkmn ptc!? 12:19 Not really, jamie hasn't really given me anything to do as of late 12:19 oh 12:19 oh 12:19 yeah,I was wondering 2day 12:19 I was n pokemon 12:19 i loved the last version of it 12:19 also,I think titans glitched that game oddly 12:20 the day I downloaded titans 12:20 like last month 12:20 65 12:20 when I play pkmn 12:20 Evry time music changes 12:20 it squeaks 12:20 ? 12:20 idk why 12:20 That's odd 12:20 I was in the code today 12:20 I check at bgmplay 12:20 and there is no kind of beeps or anything 12:21 Hi 12:21 hi 12:21 Today when playing,I thought I wonder when he'll continue 12:21 Computer crashed 12:21 Hi 12:21 It might just be a mml error 12:21 Hi 12:21 sausage did you figure out the collision yet 12:21 hmm 12:21 brb 12:21 anyways brb 12:21 Be wary of how independent Bamboo can be. If Bamboo Shoots are unattended long enough, they will sprout the next day as if planted, making an unintentional Bamboo Forest. However, if bamboo sprouts wilt they will disappear the next day on their own to prevent clogging of space for other shoots to grow. Leaving a Bamboo forest will cause it to grow and grow until it spreads around the whole town 12:21 This happened to you Twin. 12:21 KK 12:21 I'm back...Reading the 10,000 forum pages i didn't read and no I am rewriting the terrain generator to make it easier to work with 12:22 Right now I'm planning on working on my RPG again 12:23 OMG BAMBOO EVERYWHERE 12:23 making terrain generators is hoorrible 12:23 ikr 12:24 Hi Persson 12:24 hey 12:24 testing is the worst part of it because of how long it takes to make the map 12:24 So iamaperson you're working on minecraft then? 12:25 yep 12:25 cool 12:25 ok sparky opening gate 12:25 its fun 12:25 but it's night so you can't do much 12:25 How big are the worlds? 12:25 in what? 12:25 minecraft 12:25 twins game? 12:25 oh in mc 12:25 your game 12:26 theres an option 12:26 they can either be 16^2, 32^2, or 64^2 12:26 that's cool 12:26 i like 32x32 12:26 I usually use 32x32 12:26 i like 16x16 12:26 its not too laggy and it has plenty of room for building 12:26 i really hate lag 12:26 i changed the default quality to 12 12:27 Oh person, I finished some mods for MCDS. They are in the GRP format. Do you want them? 12:27 what's the average FPS? 12:27 Hey Persson? 12:27 in the new Beta 1.8 (released tomorrow) it will save the quality you last set it on using /quality 12:27 it also adds nighttime 12:28 that's cool 12:28 coming twin 12:28 why is ur name a 12:28 kk 12:28 @kirby at my standard quality 9 and 24 block render distance, about 4 fps 12:28 Persson Could I ask a favor of you? 12:28 why is it a 12:28 really good for what it does 12:28 1.8 is open for release tmmorw? May I help with the version after that? 12:28 and yes smoked 12:28 bc 12:29 woah pkmn 12:29 Could you make me at requested texture pack? 12:29 that's pretty good considering how complicated it is. 12:29 so u like those patterns 12:29 Ive seen them 12:29 you can chat in-game 12:29 leviceljir is making texture packs 12:29 Yes but he said he can't do it 12:30 what pack is it? 12:30 16x16 Spax PureBDCraft 12:30 lemme look it up 12:31 What format are texture packs in for your game iamaperson? 12:31 GRPs 12:31 IT'S BEAUTIFUL! 12:31 so are all the textures just in a row in the GRP? 12:31 technically there is no texture pack support; the thing is broken 12:31 and yes triforce 12:32 ok, that makes sense. 12:32 I'm gonna eat dinner, bye 12:32 So I can't have my Sphax? 12:32 Hello. 12:32 bye 12:32 i convert the textures from PNG to GRP using PTCUtilities, then attach the textures to the main GRP file for textures 12:32 then i re-DIM a couple arrays and adjust a couple for loops 12:32 ...satl? 12:33 then its done 12:33 no wait,no 12:33 hi 12:33 So can I has Spax in MCDS? 12:34 well... 12:34 it shouldnt be hard to do 12:34 do u have PTCUtilities? 12:34 In 512x512 jk 12:34 Yes 12:34 ok 12:34 But it won't let me download it 12:34 hmmm... 12:34 why? 12:34 GIMME 12:34 The website does not like google chrome 12:35 hi 12:35 Coinz! 12:35 GIMMEGIMMEGIMME 12:35 hey 12:35 hi 12:35 My gawd da chaos Hi Coinz 12:35 I managed to get my other wireless router to accept internet through WAN from my laptop to boost the poor wireless signal of our neighboors so now my phone works really well with it for skype calls. 12:35 :d 12:35 When did Persson become a mod? 12:35 today 12:36 How??? 12:36 idk 12:36 i qualified for all the stuff 12:36 people said he was good tess 12:36 and people reccommended me 12:36 What is the "stuff"? 12:36 rulles, regulations, knowledge 12:37 brb, eating 12:37 Hmm..Well congrats 12:40 xD I'm so happy xD 12:40 i've been wearing my pink spiked collar for the last two days ^.^ 12:40 lolwut 12:40 -stares off thinking about her shadow game- 12:41 X3' 12:41 bye 12:41 by 12:41 im playign acnl with twin 12:41 bye 12:41 acnl? 12:41 and being here is complicating things 12:41 Animal Crossin:New Leaf 12:41 Ohh 12:41 kbai XD 12:41 we're going on a romantic vacation on the island 12:42 jkjkjkjkjk XD 12:42 that's cute 12:42 ^.^ 12:42 lol 12:42 friends are better friends when they hug eachother and do romantic stuff in only a plutonic way 12:42 xD 12:42 XD 12:43 i even have my tuxedo XD 12:43 very nice 12:43 I want to play ACNL with you guys... 12:43 smokedsausage you seem feeling left out 12:43 fc? 12:43 Let me save Pixelli... 12:43 kk 12:43 I haven't got acnl 12:44 I recently got animal crossing wii at the local game store for cheap just because... 12:44 they are selling all their wii games 12:44 it was pretty much the only good game they had there.. 12:44 i can't believe they didn't have things like mario galaxy or mario kart 12:44 or new super mario bros 12:44 animal crossing is amazing 12:44 I finally got a copy for wii 12:44 I wanted one for gamecube but this is even better. 12:44 i have the gc game 12:44 is the gc game better than the wii one? 12:45 idk i've never played wii 12:45 xD what? 12:45 you kinda missed out there 12:45 but definitely more nostalgic 12:45 I did to though. 12:45 Coinz: friends are better friends when they hug eachother and do romantic stuff in only a plutonic way 12:45 12:45 wat 12:45 yeah apparently animal crossing was originally designed for the n64 12:45 * TwinArmageddonz hugs persson 12:45 look up the word plutonic 12:45 jk XD 12:45 yes...Yes it is and Coinz I has all of them...We can definately tell you are a girl... That's cute ^.^ 12:46 xD 12:46 I have a hard time feeling like myself in groups with strangers in person though -.- 12:46 Take no offense...I respect everyone here completely 12:46 :3 12:46 I don't take offense 12:46 You are no starnger here 12:46 omg life gives me a headache. 12:46 Just in case you thought that was a bit sexist 12:47 xD 12:47 I didn't think it was sexist 12:47 Good xD 12:47 coinz u said to look up plutonic? 12:47 sexiest 12:47 yes the word 12:47 das sexist am offend 12:47 from the merriam-webster dictionary: 12:47 Definition of PLUTONIC 12:47 12:47 1 12:47 : formed by solidification of magma deep within the earth and crystalline throughout 12:47 wat 12:47 XD 12:47 it's platonic 12:48 ohhh 12:48 A platonic relationship, broadly defined, is a non-sexual interpersonal relationship. However, this type of relationship assumes a variety of forms ranging from heterosexual friendships wherein no physical desire is present to romantic relationships in which the respective individuals are attracted to each other but conscientiously abstain from sexual activity. Historically, "romantic 12:48 yeah. 12:48 m3DS FC 2363-5998-5755 12:48 brb 12:48 LOl 12:48 That was...sexy 12:48 jk 12:48 in other words guys hugging eachother without it meaning anything 12:49 and keeping their manly status while doing it 12:49 2879-0639-8952 12:49 this is less frequent when a guy hugs a girl -.- 12:49 guys think there's something going on 12:49 ikr 12:49 girls think nothings going on their just friends 12:49 whenever a girl is nice to a guy he assumes things 12:49 yep 12:49 its annoying. 12:49 i'm nice to guys on irc 12:50 then they start hitting on me 12:50 it's like man wtf... 12:50 ikr 12:50 i was just being friendly 12:50 lol 12:56 It is the best song ever! 12:57 sausage 12:58 i'm comming 12:58 are you joining or not 12:58 ok 01:01 I'm leaving in like two minutes. 01:02 D: 01:02 to go eat out. 01:02 ok 01:02 COINZ!!! 01:03 You ignoring me? 01:03 ok 01:12 hey guys lets play a game 01:12 ? 01:12 i say a word and u say the first thing that comes to ur head 01:13 its fun 01:13 ready? 01:14 grape 01:14 p***s 01:14 ... 01:14 ... 01:14 did i stutter 01:14 mousepad 01:14 potato 01:14 cup 01:14 patoto 01:15 hi 01:15 o_O 01:15 sudden joinage 01:15 Wha? 01:15 Hello everyone! 01:15 haters gonna hate, potatos gonna potate 01:15 I disconnected 01:15 same 01:15 Forge 1.7 yet? 01:15 01:16 idts 01:16 sausages gonna sausage 01:16 i dont think so 01:16 potatos gonna potate 01:16 tomatos gonna tomate 01:17 I miss my beautiful minecraft PC I has not played in so long 01:17 How do i display custom sprites on touchscreen? 01:18 LOAD "SPS0:MYSPRITE",0 01:18 Nope 01:18 It's a complicated process i can't remember 01:18 That's it 01:18 yeah 01:18 Twin is right, that's all there is to it 01:18 omg wikia bot hai 01:18 Hi 01:18 then SPPAGE 1 01:18 hi 01:19 Just as always, I just wanted to pop in to say that. I'm really sorry I never have time 01:19 Custom sprites and not preset ptc sprites made for touchscrren? 01:19 lol i can ban the bot 01:19 XD 01:19 ZXD 01:19 I'll just unban myself lol 01:19 lol 01:19 just load SPS0 or SPS1 sausage 01:19 Custom sprites though 01:19 whats the dif between SPU and SPS 01:19 Just upper and lower 01:20 ah 01:20 I think you can also do SPUL instead of SPS 01:20 really? 01:20 Try it: do LOAD "SPU0L:THING" 01:20 i have to try that 01:20 It works for everything else. Literally 01:20 Custom sprites on touchscreen display them 01:20 "BGFL" 01:20 "BGU0L" 01:20 "COL0L: 01:20 etc. 01:20 GRP0L 01:20 ? 01:20 No 01:20 XD 01:20 Lol 01:20 D: 01:21 MEML 01:21 GRPs are set up uniquely 01:21 And lol twin 01:21 lol i just load a GRP and use GCOPY 01:21 load GRP1 01:21 or do that 01:22 aw half the chat is away 01:22 I'm listening to "What does the fox say?" in a loop while I study 01:22 back 01:22 omg 01:22 To keep my spirits up 01:22 the fox says "AWWWW MANNNNNNN" 01:22 Is it helping at all? 01:22 do you even watch dora? 01:23 I've seen it 01:23 I know what you're talking about lol 01:23 XD 01:23 my brother used to watch dora ALL THE TIME 01:23 that last episode was amazing 01:23 it hurt my emotional life 01:23 I was playing xbox and one of my friends blasted it through the headset 01:23 i almost cried 01:23 ... 01:23 It hurt my social life 01:23 it was so emotional 01:23 I cried at the end of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity 01:24 i cried at the end of pmd time 01:24 i cried at the end of Charlotte's Web 01:24 it's almost impossible to get a better story than pmd time 01:24 It did have a good story 01:24 I laughed when the girl died in the hunger games 01:24 I still cried more with Gates to Infinity 01:24 u sick sausage 01:24 lol jk 01:24 jk 01:25 CANNOT WAIT FOR CATCHING FIYAH! 01:25 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E2dlKNrnZ84 01:25 Gates to infinity? It looked too stupid. It didn't even have the personality test. 01:25 ikr 01:25 gameplay was good though 01:25 Did I just fanboy? 01:25 I thought it was the best one. 01:25 they made it too easy 01:25 The main portion, anyway. The endgame isn't as good as the rest 01:25 no iq or hunger 01:25 Uhh what? I thought it was the hardest 01:25 Did you play it? 01:26 i could never finish dungeons because i always starved 01:26 without starving it's too easy 01:26 Did you play this game? 01:26 yeah i played it 01:26 Did you beat it? 01:26 no 01:26 Ah. It's hard 01:26 So much harder than the rest lol. 01:26 And the reason for becoming a rescue-oh I'm sorry EXPLORER team bothered me more than it should have. 01:26 harder than battling dialga in pmd time/darkness? 01:26 Yes 01:27 O.o 01:27 A battle BEFORE the final battle was harder in this game 01:27 i didn't think it was possible to get harder than that 01:27 The dungeon leading up to the secondary final battle was harder 01:27 I think I had to redo it in excess of 30 times 01:27 I don't know pokemon...i feel sad now 01:27 hmm 01:27 i'll have to play it some more then 01:27 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VlOxlSOr3_M 01:28 It was really easy for me, but only because I climbed all the way back down the tower and stayed in treasure town for another 3 nights to train. 01:28 anyone have TF2 on steam? 01:28 same 01:28 Lol I guess that would have made it easier 01:28 i spent like a week doing missions to get a bunch of reviver seeds XD 01:29 i had 3 full pages in my bag filled with nothing but reviver seeds 01:29 brb 01:29 and when I made my second attempt I brought about 8 reviver seeds. 01:29 And used two of them 01:29 hey bot wat u working on? 01:29 Hmm, maybe I made it artificially hard then 01:30 I'm working on school work. In particular, I'm writing the backend for a server 01:30 When will 1.8 be released persson? 01:30 tomorrow 01:30 ;) 01:30 kk 01:30 :D 01:30 01:30 along with the first version of my THOLITU interpreter 01:30 I won't even bother 01:31 but before i release that, i need to finish for loops and make the input command more complex; its too easy 01:31 I made the terrible, TERRIBLE mistake of playing through the game with the sound off like I usually do. 01:31 Sky 01:31 INPUT X 01:31 is as easy as 01:31 ->*X 01:31 too easy... 01:31 way too easy... 01:32 brb 01:32 lumage 01:32 how about ->=*X>.= 01:32 its so much better with sound D: 01:32 the music is what made the ending so sad 01:33 HI 01:33 hi 01:33 back from HHN 01:33 I felt so proud of myself after I made a particularly cool class in C++ 01:33 cool 01:33 (class as in the C++ construct) 01:33 HHN=Halloween Horror Nights 01:34 hhn=happy head neat 01:35 lol 01:35 -<+?UT, X 01:36 no -< is the command for print 01:36 ->+VAR.STR>*X 01:37 I had the sound on for everything from Dialga fight to end credits, that's it. 01:37 -<&%*X&%$O&%*Y{=}&%*Z&|&| 01:37 theres an actual print command 01:37 i actually have it in my calculator 01:37 Hey person 01:37 Frhfdjjfdtjs.57659556472--- 01:37 You want to make it even harder? 01:37 yes? 01:37 *>-%20&#*X&-<=> 01:37 sure 01:37 Persson could you find a good 1.6.4 skyblock server? 01:37 u can download skyblock 01:37 Have the user store which variable they want to access in the following commands, then use it implicitly 01:38 its an actual map 01:38 Yeah but so we can play together 01:38 example mr. bot? 01:38 sausage wanna play mc 01:38 oh like int in c++ 01:38 Let's say the commands are in english 01:38 Make ut squeeze all userinput through a cipher and don't allow commenting 01:38 USE VARIABLE X 01:38 If it's 1.6.4 sure 01:38 STORE 2 + 2 01:38 kk 01:38 pm me 01:38 And store would implicitly use X 01:39 pm u wut? 01:39 heres 2+2=X 01:39 prepare ursleves 01:39 server 01:39 selves* 01:39 My sleeves are ready. 01:39 XD 01:39 idk anymore skyblock 1.6.4 servers right now 01:39 I'm tired 01:39 hello 01:39 I haven't worked on Miblash 01:39 x+2:2~*<+>=%{X} 01:39 Nor do I have any ideas for it 01:39 theres an easy command 01:39 do u has a headset for voice chat? 01:39 sausage when you find a server pm me 01:39 no 01:39 All the stuff is out of my knowledge 01:39 dang 01:40 add saving and stats and stuff 01:40 mMMmMMm 01:40 is it like an rpg game or tloz? 01:40 The game is too early in development for that 01:40 Well sorta 01:40 All I have is a title screen, movement and slashing 01:40 I do want to work on something else though 01:40 it's never too early for saving D:< 01:40 So I dunno 01:41 start adding monsters 01:41 hey cj (yes randomous, ik ur name) for all multi-line commands, I use my standard {} stuff, like 01:41 head command{ 01:41 sub command 01:41 sub command 01:41 } 01:41 Too hard 01:41 and don't make them solid yet just start working on the ai 01:43 just basic walking slimes or something 01:43 I can't even get that to work 01:43 hmm 01:43 the slime AI in mcds is only about 10 lines 01:43 and its 3D AI 01:43 Oh 01:43 brb 01:43 omg my ai in aottg is like 700 lines 01:44 The popup dialog in Sudoku is like 50 lines 01:44 Here 01:44 slimes are dumb 01:44 simplest AI ive ever made (and only) 01:44 How about you guys help me with my AI? 01:44 hmm 01:44 I'll just give you some lines were you could help 01:44 ok i can try 01:45 So first off 01:45 hey randomous i think we should weekly change the pages shown on the ptc wikia's homepage 01:45 It checks if the room is the same to spawn the enemy 01:45 for example 01:45 thats a good idea person 01:45 hello 01:45 That's fine 01:45 ROOM=1 01:45 This is my first time here. I feel weird. 01:45 awesome 01:45 If room is eqyivalent to 1 it will spawn the slime 01:45 dont feel weird 01:45 we welcome you 01:45 welcome to our secret club >:3 01:45 I just don't have time to do it, so if you want to do it, go ahead 01:45 Hooray. 01:45 awesome 01:46 person we should have a poll after every week to vote for programs to go on the main page 01:46 So. Has anyone been able to make heads or tails on those new videos on the PTC3 teaser site? 01:46 i can set that up 01:46 i think 01:46 I haven't been keeping up with updates. So I may have missed it. 01:46 New videos? 01:46 o: 01:46 Mmmwhat? 01:46 I demand link 01:46 yeah 01:47 http://smileboom.com/special/ptcm2/html_third.php Videos on the bottom. Sadly. They're not actually footage of PTC3, just discussion. 01:47 oh 01:47 twin link to ur page? 01:47 At least I think it is. 01:47 the aottg page 01:47 Attack on Titan Tribute Game 01:47 Just google the videos and look for a page with text 01:47 Then translate it 01:47 How can I do that? 01:48 They don't really have names. 01:48 The videos. 01:49 AN UNDO OPTION 01:49 oh my gawd 01:49 o: 01:49 999999 lines of code 01:49 3D! 01:49 i've had too many times where i delete an important line in my code 01:49 You series? 01:49 lkahfakl 01:49 Serious. 01:49 xP 01:50 I wish I could understand japanese 01:50 It's easy to fit in in the chat. Change the subject often, try not to talk about real minecraft, and don't click any of twinarmaggedonz or BuGgErHAX's links. 01:50 The only think I could make out was, when they mentioned 256 x 191, which is PTC's current resolution, right? Then they listed another number 320 x 240 01:50 yep 01:51 3ds screen is bigger i think 01:51 http://i.imgur.com/10YTS.gif 01:51 Don't do it 01:51 3ds screen is wider 01:53 Soo what are people eating right now? 01:53 Spaghetti 01:53 Which I made myself 01:53 From scratch 01:53 Sweet and sour chicken 01:53 I had ramen and eggs. It's gross, in an awesome way. 01:53 the dough noodles themselves? 01:53 with a presser or by h 01:54 OK, save for the noodles lol. The sauce was all made from scratch 01:54 *and 01:54 And NO I didn't grow the cows lol 01:54 are you sure you didn't grow the cows 01:54 ARE YOU SURE 01:54 Lol I'm almost certain, considering I don't have anywhere to put them 01:54 Guys 01:54 There's direct youtube links 01:55 Ok. 01:55 Sweet and sour chicken...tasty stuff 01:55 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qeuc4qsF4wo&feature=youtu.be 01:55 Going out for sushi with a friend tomorrow 01:55 This soundtrack is making me sad 01:55 I should stop listening to it 01:55 But... there's just something about it lol 01:55 Sweet. 01:55 Nothing, i had Costc pizza for lunch. 01:56 Now to actually understand it. 01:56 *costco 01:56 Costco pizza? Sounds good. 01:56 ok twin ur aottg game is now in the ptc wikia homepage 01:56 you should try potato pizza 01:56 wait what 01:56 brians PetiTouch is also on there 01:56 ill switch out the other 2 tomorrow 01:56 i gtg 01:56 Maybe Thin mint pizza. 01:56 bye 01:57 Bye 01:57 with lemon icing. 01:57 bye 01:58 Bye. Too late. 01:58 Dang. 01:59 If you've already played it, never mind: http://askiisoft.com/games/tower-of-heaven/ 01:59 Man...Pixelli should be on there after 1.3 01:59 Ahhhhhh. I love/hate that game 01:59 Love/hate? 02:00 I really like it. But the difficulty brought me endless hours of frustration. 02:00 Really? I guess I'm just an old gamer or something 02:00 It was certainly hard, but I don't remember hating it for the difficulty lol 02:00 But that one level 02:00 I didn't completely hate it 02:00 OK, I take it back. That one level got me 02:01 The last one lol 02:01 You should play sunny day sky. 02:02 I is about when pigs glide. 02:02 *It 02:02 you should play the aottg that my aottg ptc is based on 02:02 http://fenglee.com/game/aog/ 02:03 It is good for calming the soul. 02:05 I'm going to give you guys something in 8 minutes 02:05 http://www.ferryhalim.com/orisinal/g3/sunny.htm 02:05 A red card? 02:06 There's red in it 02:06 A detention slip? 02:06 a green card? 02:06 ...There's green in it too 02:06 yessss i've always wanted a green card 02:06 It starts with an F 02:06 And ends with a Z 02:06 fz 02:06 YES 02:06 02:06 A dead frogz 02:06 yesssss 02:06 i'm a genius 02:07 It is both fz and a frogz 02:07 So it's a detention slip. 02:08 ...It might have slips in it 02:09 Fsudokuz 02:09 LOL 02:09 XD 02:09 Stupid Geese. 02:09 no? Seemed reasonable to me. 02:10 Ohhh man. I didn't know they sold the Terraria soundtrack for only 5 dollars 02:10 http://re-logic.bandcamp.com/album/terraria-soundtrack 02:10 Fterraria soundtrackz? 02:11 It's just a cornucopia of all the things you've said so far 02:11 Fsudokuz, Fterraria soundtrackz, dead frogz, fz 02:11 It's all in there 02:11 Fterrariasoundtracksudokudetentionslipredcarddeadfrogzgreencardz 02:12 Does anyone know a good way to print text without it getting messed up if it 02:12 's too long 02:13 ?"spamspamspamspamspamspamspamspamspam"; 02:13 You can use INSTR to figure out where the next space is 02:13 A chat ban, where we can experience all those things instead of typing things to almost strangers. 02:13 And then only print if it doesn't go over the edge of the screen 02:13 How can I do that 02:14 Errr 02:14 It's kind of complicated to explain lol. 02:14 XD 02:14 Basically, you're getting the size of each word 02:14 Explain as you would to a newbie developer 02:14 So wait 02:14 How long is a line in characters 02:14 32 02:14 Mmmmmm 02:14 So how would I use INSTR? 02:14 Look it up in the manual 02:15 wHAT NUMBER? 02:15 it does a thing 02:15 It basically returns the first occurrence of the given string within another string 02:15 Use this manual 02:15 http://www.petitcomputer.com/manual/manual.pdf 02:16 What number in the manuel is it? 02:16 ... 02:16 CTRL-F 02:16 , INSTR 02:16 Yes 02:16 CTRL-F4 02:16 No 02:17 Facepalm 02:17 ALT-F4 02:17 Mmmm 02:17 So it says here 02:18 Dang 02:18 Variable = INSTR ("string", "search target string") 02:18 Hmmmmm 02:18 Right, where Variable will now equal the location in the string 02:18 Where search target string shows up 02:18 So you start at the edge of the screen 02:19 You have a variable that says "I have 32 characters of space" 02:19 ... 02:19 XD 02:19 Anyway, here's that thing I was going to give you all 02:19 http://www.petitcomputer.com/manual/manual.pdf 02:19 O 02:19 https://db.tt/zED0cEcE 02:19 o: 02:19 FEZ? 02:20 Sure, why not. You don't like it? 02:20 fedora ensemble zebra 02:20 is that what fez means? 02:21 ...You're psychic or something 02:21 Lol are you being sarcastic, or have you never heard of fez? 02:22 never heard of it 02:22 ...Oh. Maybe you won't like it then. I'm sorry 02:22 ? 02:22 I thought it was a pretty popular game lol 02:22 popular game=/=good game 02:22 I know 02:23 I don't know lol. Try it out, and if you don't like it, at least it was free 02:23 kk 02:24 I think I got logged out... 02:25 o: 02:31 LOAD "SPS0:ASDF",0 02:31 SPPAGE 1 02:31 SPSET 0,5,0,0,0,0 02:32 hi 02:32 i'm back rom dinner 02:32 hi 02:32 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E2dlKNrnZ84 02:32 bvack from 02:32 know what's fun randomous. 02:32 watch that and try not to cry 02:32 when you trick a spare router into thinking your laptop is an isp 02:32 I got a new airsoft gun yesterday ^.^ 02:33 Sorry, the chat crashed 02:33 lol 02:33 lol 02:33 I've never done that Gimme 02:33 The concept that I tricked my router into believing my laptop is an isp. 02:33 was too much for your chat client 02:33 Yes lol 02:33 isp=International space pixels 02:33 Gimme, do you know the game Fez? 02:33 i tried making solid wires in aottg 02:34 I know the game Fez. 02:34 I think it's an incredible game. 02:34 Do you want it? 02:34 Oh, you already have it? 02:34 why yes I do :D 02:34 I don't have it. 02:34 I've seen/heard of it 02:34 What is ist? 02:34 it's an xbox 360 and pc game. (i think) 02:34 it's a 2d (3D ) puzzler. 02:34 https://db.tt/zED0cEcE 02:34 hard to explain 02:34 There you go 02:34 Have fun 02:34 oh 02:34 The link will only work for today, so download it while you can 02:34 Thanks randomous! 02:34 OKAY! 02:34 tangible wires were very buggy, but worked but it caused so much lag >.< 02:35 3 hours left... 02:35 No problem 02:35 Errr OK, it'll only work for... uhhh 12-16 hours or something 02:35 I will not download it but thanks anyway...I has downloaded enough crap 02:35 every time the wire collides with something, it creates a new wire and accelerates to the last point connecting to the player 02:35 Lol no worries sausage 02:35 And now, I'm going to go eat again. 02:35 I'm sharing it with everyone XD 02:36 Who? 02:36 Uhm. 02:36 my friends. 02:36 Be careful lol, I don't want to get in trouble or anything 02:36 Ok, take no offense please, I respect everyone on the forum 02:36 Is that bad? 02:36 oh. 02:36 you won't 02:36 OK 02:36 the tangible wires caused so much lag because of all the GLINE commands >.< 02:36 none of my friends are connected to anyone else. like who'd get you in trouble. 02:36 Lol let them know that I'm cutting the link tomorrow 02:36 yeah. 02:37 hello 02:37 hi 02:37 OK, see you all later 02:37 bye 02:37 bye' 02:37 Bye, sausage your picture made me hungry. I blame you lol 02:38 Bye. 02:38 Sorry lol bye 02:39 YOLOA 02:39 You only live once a 02:40 no you live 2152352356 times 02:40 o.0 02:40 YOL2152352356TIMES 02:40 O.o 02:41 I'm watching the big bang theory ^.^ 02:41 ew 02:42 bapzwingyoo 02:42 ? It's an epic show...The only TV i ever watch...YOUTUBE4LIFE 02:42 Oh and south park 02:42 bapzwnoongiao 02:43 and pawn stars 02:43 that's it 02:43 u no watch pokemanz? 02:43 no 02:43 jk XD 02:44 I don't watch tv really at all 02:44 ikr 02:44 Nothing good...why watch tv when theres xxslyfoxhoundxx on youtube 02:44 ... 02:44 and sethbling 02:45 and smosh 02:45 i wish more people would think like that 02:45 and the other 10,000 channels i'm subscribed to 02:45 Do tigers run after birds? 02:45 why watch tv when there's still science to do? 02:45 idk do they? 02:46 well Lumage answer my goddang question 02:47 XD 02:47 twin I agree there is always science to do -evil glados like smile- 02:47 before i shove the bottle of mtn dew down ur throat sideways 02:47 welcome to the enrichment center. 02:47 muhahahahahaha 02:47 DO tigers run after birds? 02:47 yes 02:47 oh 02:48 Before I shove this broken botten sprite down your throat sideways. 02:48 I'm still shoving bottles of mtn dew down his throut...sideways 02:48 *bottle of 02:48 I WILL SHOVE MY DOG UP UR NOSE! 02:48 Sideways 02:48 coinz 02:48 which one? 02:49 did you ever try the prg i sent you 02:49 Hmmm...My Shih-tzu "Raven" 02:49 I have to go soon. 02:49 kk 02:50 No time... 02:50 Randomous, SmokedSausage is threatening me! 02:50 Lumage...I'm kidding 02:51 sideways 02:52 I have a pet cat she sleeps 02:52 sideways 02:52 Lumage is sideways 02:52 Sideways. 02:53 Anyone wanna have a random battle ith me? http://pokemonshowdown.com/ 02:53 Or right side up, in other words 02:53 with* 02:53 coinz 02:53 what 02:53 did you ever try the prg i sent you 02:54 Ima try this "Pokemon showdown" 02:54 hi 02:55 Hi Sparky 02:55 no I didn't yet sorry. 02:55 o 02:56 Hi 02:56 Yeah,letsa battle coinz 02:56 no wait 02:56 no I have no account 02:56 Who is "Fadeintodust" 02:57 "you have no pokemon lol" 02:58 Hai waffle 02:59 ... 02:59 I happen to be. 03:00 Waffle!>:U 03:00 hmm 03:00 Your team was rejected for the following reasons: 03:00 03:00 - Abomasnow can't have Wonder Guard. 03:00 - Abomasnow has no moves. 03:00 - Spiritomb can't have Wonder Guard. 03:00 - Spiritomb has no moves. 03:00 - Shuckle can't have No Guard. 03:00 - Shuckle can't learn Sheer Cold. 03:00 - Shuckle can't learn Fissure. 03:00 - Shuckle can't learn Horn Drill. 03:00 - Shuckle can't learn Guillotine. 03:00 - Sheer Cold is banned by OHKO Clause. 03:00 - Fissure is banned by OHKO Clause. 03:00 - Horn Drill is banned by OHKO Clause. 03:00 - Guillotine is banned by OHKO Clause. 03:00 Happen to be - 03:00 03:00 03:00 03:00 03:00 03:00 03:00 03:00 03:00 03:00 03:00 03:00 03:00 03:00 03:00 03:00 03:00 03:00 03:00 03:00 03:00 03:00 stupid rules :/ 03:00 03:00 03:00 X3 03:01 I Like hacking pkmn games 03:01 Hai waffle 03:01 i like playing pkmn games 03:02 ok im done im not playing this 03:03 well, that was awesome... 03:04 i finally got my samsung smart tv to setup 03:04 hi 03:04 hi 03:04 im playing angry birds on a dual core tv 03:04 :3 03:04 o: 03:04 :D 03:04 the programs on the front page were changed 03:04 person's changing them weekly :D 03:06 yay! 03:06 gt 03:06 g 03:06 bye 03:06 bye 03:07 bye 03:15 wait single aottg? 03:15 here's the fighting game engine: http://imageshack.com/a/img191/2987/6bta.png 03:15 it's not really smash though 03:15 Does anyone here play magic? 03:16 hello? 03:18 ??? 03:19 I was hoping the fighting engine would be more developed. 03:19 I believe I'll take my leave for now. Toodaloo. 03:20 yeah i didn't add much 03:21 just attacking and jumping and character creation 03:22 i only worked on it for like a day 03:26 hi 03:27 hi 03:27 gabe is twuin?? 03:27 what? 03:27 gabe is sausageman 03:27 oh 03:27 sorry 03:27 XD 03:27 :3 03:27 hows your rpg going? 03:27 the triforze for the win!! 03:28 %53 03:28 (menu and 12 figths) 03:29 and PI... well Thread:11693 03:29 Hi 03:29 I am very bored 03:29 12 fights? 03:31 ... 03:31 .. 03:31 i work a LOT on PI 03:31 . 03:32 i hate hot-dog and ham derivatives 03:32 please change you photo sausage! 03:32 no 03:32 why 03:33 i hate hot-dog and ham derivatives!! 03:33 what is that 03:33 ... 03:33 ... 03:34 PKMN X/Y 03:34 LOL 03:36 I will GOSUB @BED and then RETURN tomorrow so ?"Goodnight!" 03:37 GOTO @MEEMOOS 03:38 hi 03:39 hi 03:39 ... 03:40 INPUT "Cu?l es su nombre:"; NN$ 03:40 PRINT "Bienvenido al 'asterisquero' ";NN$ 03:40 PRINT " 03:40 INPUT "con cu?ntos asteriscos inicia sale:"; N 03:40 IF N<=0 THEN GOTO 200 03:40 AS$="" 03:40 FOR I=1 TO N 03:40 AS$=AS$+"*" 03:40 NEXT I 03:40 PRINT "AQUI ESTAN:"; AS$ 03:40 INPUT "Desea m?s asteriscos:";SN$ 03:40 IF SN$="" THEN GOTO 100 03:40 IF SN03:41 Por que hablas en espanol? 03:41 sorry 03:41 me no speaky taco language 03:41 jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk 03:41 Twin 03:41 ? 03:41 I find it funny how you said you weren't gonna play pokemonshowdown because of the rules about fissure and the 1HKO rule 03:41 i think i have copied this http://gta.wikia.com/Grand_Theft_Auto_V 03:41 XD 03:42 hai 03:43 hi 03:44 hi 03:51 ACNL HAS GLITCHES! 03:51 ... 03:51 of ocuerse 03:51 course* 03:53 twin I'm scanning aottg finally got over that laziness 03:53 x.x 03:53 XD 03:55 did u update twin? 03:55 ? 03:44 hi 03:51 ACNL HAS GLITCHES! 03:51 ... 03:51 of ocuerse 03:51 course* 03:53 twin I'm scanning aottg finally got over that laziness 03:53 x.x 03:53 XD 03:55 did u update twin? 03:55 ? 03:56 kk 04:02 Okay.. so there's that. 04:02 that's neat 04:02 -.- 04:02 I was asked to turn it down. >.> 04:02 lol.. 04:02 whatever.. it's good. 04:02 I like the physics code when Eren drops her sword. 04:02 and it bounces 04:02 I haven't seen the Red titan yet 04:02 when does it show up 04:03 also Twin your AI really sucks no offense it can't fight very good. 04:03 but atleast it's there. :D 04:03 XD 04:03 yeah i'm working on ai still 04:03 the game also starts out very chaotically. 04:03 ikr 04:03 you kind of just get thrown in there 04:03 yeah i took out all the menus and stuff 04:03 in your wikia credits it says waffle helped with sprites. 04:03 yeah 04:04 did waffle actually make em? 04:04 he helped with eren facing left 04:04 is that it? 04:04 xD 04:04 not in demo though 04:04 oh. 04:04 When do you face the red titan? 04:04 and the colossal titan isn't in the demo 04:04 i'm still working on the ai 04:04 the red one? 04:04 yeah 04:04 so only one Titan is in there 04:04 ye? 04:04 yep 04:04 oh ok 04:04 it keeps respawning. 04:04 where's the adventure 04:04 15 titans to kill 04:04 no missions yet 04:05 do the levels just go on 04:05 like if I walk to the right 04:05 how did you do your levels, in SCREDIT? 04:05 graphic commands 04:05 neat. 04:05 variables BGX and BGY 04:05 hmm? 04:05 the scrolling values? 04:05 yep 04:05 oh ok. 04:05 so do you use tiles then 04:05 so if you go too far it could overflow 04:05 nope 04:06 oh. 04:06 huhmm 04:06 i'll have to look at the code 04:06 it scrolls upwards so i can't use BGOFS 04:06 i made it have infinite maps 04:06 and you can climb the wall and jump off 04:07 vye 04:07 bye 04:07 LOL 04:07 since the colossal titan is made with graphic commands it takes forever animating it, and it only has like 3 frames 04:07 bye 04:07 bye 04:07 im leaving too 04:07 bye 04:09 hol y 04:09 whelp 04:09 ? 04:09 I don't like how direct your approach is for some stuff 04:10 ? 04:10 it makes it so you have to add alot more gosub commands to the main loop every time you add a feature. 04:10 yeah 04:10 The reason petit smash bros is taking so logn is cause I'm trying to get around that 04:10 otherwise there'd be alot more in petit smash by now 04:10 i mean alot more. -.- 04:10 i have most of it right at the start of @AI and it goes there every frame 04:10 I spend most o fmy time trying to find a way around having to use too many gosubs. 04:11 I dont want to have 04:11 gosub @handleAI_MARIO 04:11 gosub @handleAI_Luigi 04:11 etc 04:11 basically unacceptable... 04:11 O.o 04:11 the code should be modular and handle it's own self. 04:11 wut 04:11 ok in my petit smash bros code if I used like what you do for all your game stuff 04:12 my code would get past 9000 lines before the game was done. 04:12 O.o 04:12 is it confusing? 04:12 no 04:12 oh ok 04:12 i do it for readability 04:12 surprising? 04:12 yeah. my code would be readable. 04:12 -thinking- 04:13 I like your code. it's simplistic. 04:13 but I don't like it if it gets longer. 04:13 5000 plus lies. 04:13 lines 04:13 thats what i was going 04:13 for 04:13 I suppose I'm trying to hard to make it like C or C++ 04:13 -.- 04:13 yeah 04:13 smilebasic is my first programming language 04:13 I should just cave to the basic cult and write it basic style. 04:13 XD 04:14 i'm serious i'd get alot more done 04:14 part of the issue is i dont like direct graphics commands 04:14 I find them icky 04:14 i just do whatever works 04:14 and if i wanna change something later... well 04:14 that's 300 lines of code to change per graphical feature. 04:14 because in my code 04:14 ? 04:14 I reference the same object 04:14 100 to 200 times 04:14 for each object 04:14 in the code 04:14 within loops and sub sets 04:14 ie 04:15 gosub @handle_game_objects 04:15 if game_objects(object, 1)>game_objects(object2, 1) 04:15 etc 04:15 then somewhere lse 04:16 hi 04:16 hi 04:16 gosub @Game_obj_5 04:16 if game_objects(object, type)!=5 then return 04:16 game_objects(object, 1)=game_objects(object, 1)+3 'move this over 3 pixels 04:16 04:16 etc 04:16 04:16 Gosub @player_hit_obj 04:16 if player_x>game_objects(object, 1) and player_x:3 04:32 lol good luck 04:33 i used to have a sun that slowly moved down until night but it lagged too much 04:33 I can't wait for ptc 3 if it's even there 04:33 argh 04:33 in the forest map it lags a bit because of all the trees and leaves at the top 04:33 somone help me I want to atleast make it so the drawing can't be seen using the visible command and gpage commands. I'm too lazy to look it up and experiment. 04:33 even though I'm smart enough to. 04:33 how about I draw on a seperate page then display it when done. 04:33 how do I do that. 04:34 I tried gpage 1, 1, 2 04:34 then gpage 2, 2, 2 04:34 but that just made it so i can't see anything. 04:34 GCOPY 04:34 the syntax for GPAGE is GPAGE Screen,Drawing page, Display page 04:34 wait I have to GCOPY? 04:34 i don't remember the syntax though 04:34 yeah. So i switched. Gpage 1, 2, 1 04:35 then gpage 1, 2, 2 04:35 hmm 04:35 i'll try it again 04:35 it's on the touch screen? 04:35 no 04:35 then the first number should be 0 04:35 oh. 04:35 that may be the issue lol 04:35 0=top 1=bottom 04:36 so GPAGE 0,2,0 then GPAGE 0,2,2 should work 04:37 there fixed it (sort of) 04:37 you could try VISIBLE 04:38 I want to clear the other screen. 04:39 which screen? 04:39 top 04:39 GPAGE 0 then GCLS should work 04:41 also if you wanna try VISIBLE the syntax is VISIBLE console, panel, BGTop, BGBottom, Sprite, Graphics 0=No display, 1=Display 04:43 gtg 04:43 btw ptc3 should be about $10 from what I read 04:43 bye 04:58 :/ 05:29 Jeez 05:29 we are inactive 05:29 05:29 05:29 05:29 05:29 05:29 05:29 05:29 05:29 05:29 05:29 05:29 05:29 05:29 05:29 05:29 05:29 05:29 05:29 05:29 05:29 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 05:30 That's it,Imma go to acnl chat 05:30 hi sparky 05:30 I'm making a tiny tech demo 05:30 xD 05:30 I'm got bored 05:30 I * 05:30 Oh Hai.:3 05:31 yay,Ur alive 05:31 what it about/for? 05:41 it's jus ta greetz 05:41 want the qr I'ts done 05:43 oh noes,they patched it 05:43 patched wut 05:43 wait,wrong chat >w< 05:43 sparky you do music still 05:43 I need a theme for petit smash 05:43 Um,rarely 05:44 What song? 05:44 hyrule temple? 05:45 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9OO5VAKk0d8 05:45 I'm gonna add pokemon trainer to petit smash. 05:45 I'm working harder on my projects now. 05:45 Btw i'ma make the qr to my tech demo!! 05:46 http://imgur.com/T31pzDA 05:46 GREETZ 05:46 to all . 05:46 :D 05:46 you get a greetz to sparky 05:47 ahhhhjdhsjhsjfsjfsjfnsk 05:47 /.n.\ 05:47 That-video-had-some-scary-suggestions... 05:47 o.o 05:47 what?? 05:47 It had 05:47 I sent you.. a pokemon theme 05:47 Suggested videos: 05:47 Ohh 05:47 Lavender town myths.....< . > 05:47 XD 05:47 I hate that 05:48 What is GREETZ? 05:48 I'm working on some new mechanics. 05:48 it's a greetz!! 05:48 try it out I promise it's noth ing bad. 05:48 :d 05:48 you'll like it. 05:48 Im on acnl 05:48 though if you don't have the SCR and other files. 05:48 oh. 05:48 your actually plyain git I c 05:48 And might be more tempted if u tell e what it is -w- 05:48 *me 05:48 well it isn't a game it's just a tech demo. 05:48 but it has your name in it. 05:49 ? 05:49 It demonstrates: scrolling text, scrolling sprites, basic logic for controlling sprites, and logic,. 05:49 Basic bouncing physics. 05:49 for four wall detection on screen only. 05:49 music. 05:49 it's just a tech demo 05:49 how do u know im playing it? 05:49 cool :D 05:49 Im making a moving game 05:50 you said you were on it 05:50 without chr, 05:50 You said u actually see,im playing it 05:50 and ur not online on ur 3ds,so how???-w- 05:03 you said "I'm on acln" 05:03 or w/e it was 05:03 so I just assumed when you said you were on it it meant that you can't use petit computer cause your on another game 05:03 XD 05:04 X3 05:04 kk 05:05 Im messing up acnl 05:05 changing the time 05:05 to get a special item 05:10 http://imgur.com/bylWZac lt;>"S" AND SNlt;>"s" THEN GOTO 200 03:40 INPUT "CUANTAS VECES DESEA REPETIRLOS sale:"; VECES 03:40 IF VECES<=0 THEN GOTO 200 03:40 FOR I=1 TO VECES 03:40 PRINT AS$; 03:40 NEXT I 03:40 PRINT " 03:40 REM A repetir todo el ciclo (comentario) 03:40 GOTO 25 03:40 END 2013 11 03